The King's Epic Adventure
''' The King's Epic Adventure '''is a TV series that airs in West Hyrule and other locations in the UnWorld. It is a documentary of a true story about The King of Hyrule embarking on an epic journey to make the people of the world eat his s***. Along the way, The King fights many bosses, and meets many friends and companions. The show still airs today, and new episodes are released each summer. If you live in the Real World, the series is available on YouTube. Summary Episode 1: The Adventure Begins The King of Hyrule tries to get Link, Zelda, Impa and Squadala Man to eat his s***. They refuse so The King leaves his castle and runs through the desert until he runs into Snake. Upon leaving, the King calls Link and orders him to NOT kill Zelda. The King explains his plan, and Snake desides to join him. So the two embark on an epic journey to defeat 8 bosses: Dr. Robotnik, Mario, Konata Izumi, Shinenzuman, M. Bison, Ganon, Tomo Takino and Bowser. In the mean time, Dr. Robotnik contacts Tomo Takino and agrees to give her "Tyranny, Conquest, Dictatorship" in return for her defeating Sonic. The King and Snake arrive at Ganon's Lair, meanwhile, Link is trying to murder Zelda, but gets a phone call from The King. Snake then summons Otacon. The King then punches a tree, and an apple falls out. He eats it, then spits it out, finding out there is a secret television in the apple. An evil face appears on the screen, and the apple begins fighting the King. Snake then fires a missile at the two. The King jumps out of the way, and the missile destroys the apple. Ganon then comes outside of his Lair. He then summons his minions to fight the King, who defeats them easily. The last minion, however, is tougher, so Otacon give The King his Dinner Blaster. Ganon then fights Harkinian himself. He tries to use the Dinner Blaster, but it has no effect. Otacon then give The King a machine gun. The King then threw it at Ganon, killing him. Upon Ganon's defeat, The King learns the Diebolt move. The scene then cuts to a comic with Dr. Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder. Episode 2: The King Kicks Butt In the next episode, Link once again tries to kill Zelda, but is interrupted by Squadala Man who wants Link to watch the birds. Link tells him no and that the Birds are boring. Zelda and Squadala man then begin arguing, and Link goes to the front door of the castle, and wonders what the King is up to. Meanwhile, The King, Snake and Otacon proceed in fighting Shinenzuman. Some guys are fighting in space as The King warps in, disrupting the battle and somehow causing the who place to explode. He is then blasted out of the galaxy, where the explosion is still visible. The three then choose to warp to Japan to fight Konata Izumi. As the King warps in, he falls on Luigi's head. He then locates Konata, and orders her to eat his shit. Konata begins speaking in Japanese, and The King realises he cannot understand Japanese, so he retreats. Snake then give him a language translator to put in his ear, so he can understand Japanese. He then returns to Konata at the Summer Festival and orders her to eat his shit once again. Konata is with her three friends, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki, who begin talking about how stinky shit is, which makes the King mad. They call the King gay, which gets him even madder. Konata then throws the King at a vendor, and pulls out her magical Nintendo DS, which can capture people inside the game. She captures the King in the DS, where she begins torturing him by drawing various items. Konata then draw a boss the King must fight, and somehow a Starman appears, which the King grabs and uses to defeat the boss. Konata, angered by her defeat, shuts off the DS still containing the King. Episode 3: Save the Pathetic King In the next episode, Snake is wondering where the King is, believing he should have been back by now. Meanwhile, Link again tries to kill Zelda using a book. His phone then begins ringing very very loudly, which foils his attempt. It is Snake. Link then explains he was in the middle of an assassination attempt. Afterwards, Squadala Man appears, and wants to take Link to eat pancakes at IHOP. Link says he doesn't want pancakes, but Squadala Man insists on eating pancakes, showing Link a menu. Link agrees and goes with Squadala Man. Snake then goes to Japan and locates Konata's High School. Inside, Konata begins torturing The King again. Snake appears and punches Konata. Otacon also makes an attack. Konata then uses her most powerful attack: Mikuru Beam. Otacon then starts throwing bombs everywhere, which send Snake, Otacon, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki all the way to Mobius where Dr. Robotnik lives. Snake then finds Konata's DS. Konata agrees to return The King if Snake can defeat her in a Pokemon battle. In the end, Konata wins the battle with her Moar Krabs. She then realises her DS is missing, and cannot find it. Tsukasa then finds it, and begins torturing the King. Konata shoos her away, as Sonic comes and knocks the DS out of her hands. The DS hits the ground and breaks, releasing the King. She then tries to capture him in a Pokeball, but is killed. Harkinian then learns the Mikuru Beam attack. Amongst the celebration of Konata's death, Scratch, Grounder and Coconut appear. Episode 4: Some Stuff Happens In the next episode, the three engage the King in a battle, but he is easily able to defeat them. Robotnik then appears, angered at the robot's defeat. He then summons Tomo Takino in a large battle robot. Tomo demands JUICE if she wins. She and Sonic then engage in a battle. Towards the beginning, Tomo is winning, but much time passes and she loses the battle. She then tries to tackle Sonic, but he moves out of the way, making Tomo tackle The King into the nearby ocean. Tomo Takino then begins to fight the King, even though she was not provoked, and she proves to be a powerful battler even without the robot. She then begins firing Bullet Bills at King, and then uses her most powerful move, the Slot Machine. Upon reciving a jackpot, the King will take a lot of damage. When Tomo recives a Jackpot of Robotnik's face, a large Robotnik statue falls on here head. Meanwhile, Robotnik has captured Tsukasa, Kagami and Sonic. Snake and Otacon are fishing. Coconut then finds some bees, which fly into the water, stinging Tomo Takino to death. Robotnik then flies away with Tsukasa, Kagami and Sonic in a cage. The robots drive away and drop a green Chaos Emerald. The King then returns to Japan, and interrupts Akira Kogami's weird show called Lucky Channel. He commands Akira to try some of his shit. After threatening her, Akira tries the shit, and says it tastes really good. The King's shit is then marketed, and sold across Japan. Episode 5: More Stuff Happens In the next episode, it is one year latter, and Squadala Man and Link finally return from IHOP. Link of course tries to murder Zelda, but is interrupted by Squadala Man who declares he must go to sleep. The castle phone then starts ringing. It is from the King, who is at a hotel in Japan. Somebody then informs him that his shit is only marketed in Japan. The King returns to his hotel room from the balcony, and destroys the TV Miyuki is watching with DIEbolt. He orders them all to leave Japan and fight more bosses. In his ship, the King explains that his shit is only popular and Japan, and he wants people all over the world to eat it. He then orders Miyuki to stay and guard the base. She protests, saying she wishes to rescue Tsukasa and Kagami. The three then travel to Bowser's Castle. At the castle they battle Bowser and then run away, but Bowser chases them. Koopa then stops them, The King orders him to eat his shit, and Bowser threatens to watch Waxonator. Bowser then traps the King in prison, but they escape. They then escape the castle, and procede to battle with a large eye. Meanwhile, Miyuki decides to disobey the King and save Tsukasa and Kagami. So she travels to Mobius to battle Dr. Robotnik. Upon arriving, Mobius has been turned into a giant floating piece of land with Robotnik's Castle on top. Miyuki finds a rocket, at flies up to the castle. Meanwhile, Tsukasa and Kagami are watching a horror movie and Scratch is playing a 3DS. When Miyuki arrives, she tries to enter the castle, but the security system only allows robots. She leaves and finds a note that reads: Dear Grounder, The Password 2 The Gate Is "I HAVE CRABS!!!" (sic). Miyuki then dresses up as a robot and says I HAVE CRABS to the security system, and then gets inside. Meanwhile, the King is still fighting the floating eyeball. When they are finished, they enter Bowser's throne Room. After finding out how Bowser was kicked out of his old castle, they offer him a new one, thus turning Bowser good. The scene ends with Bowser, the Koopalings and The King's party flying away in clown cars into a setting sun. Characters *The King of Hyrule *Link *Zelda *Impa *Squadala Man *Snake *Otacon *Dr. Robotnik *Scratch *Grounder *Tomo Takino *Konata Izumi *Bowser *Sonic *Mario *M. Bison *Luigi *Kagami Hiiragi *Tsukasa *Miyuki *Moar Krabs *Coconut *Akira Kogami Quotes Category:TV shows Category:Epics Category:Batcrap Insane Category:TV Shows